


Iced Coffee

by Gemenice



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Blink and you'll miss it, Coffee Shop, Crack, M/M, Random - Freeform, happy thoughts, just some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coffee shop AU no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iced Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote aaaaaaaaaaaaaaall the way back. Was going through my computer found it, so I told myself, why the hell not post it.

“No.”  Len said, not really paying much attention to his sister as he picked another paper cup, before looking over the order and starting it.  It was good. While it might not be his dream job, it earned them some money and most of the time Len could actually pretend to pay attention to the job and not his family. Today, was obviously not one of those moments.

“Why not?” Lisa asked, turning to face Len all the way, her back pressed against the counter. It was kind of disturbing how she thought it was okay to ignore all of those customers standing behind her in a row, complaining and grumbling, just so she could frown at her brother.  “I mean you like him. You pretty much do those bedroom eyes whenever he comes in and asks for his order. If we changed the music and you guys would have a tiny little bit less clothing, I’m sure we’d have to get the sign on the door saying 18+ only.”

“If by bedroom eyes you mean glaring and actually contemplating wanting to let his ass freeze to death in our freezer for picking another impossible order, you’re right.” Len spat, and really, he should probably tell his sister to turn around and actually serve the people. After all they were the ones paying. But he wasn’t a fool and he loved his cock really much, he didn’t need anything to happen to it, if Lisa got mad. He wasn’t even sure when the PMS should begin with her, this month, since Mick burnt the calendar. Len still wasn’t really sure _how_ that happened, considering the calendar was on the other side as the stove, but he did. Mick could be magical like that.

“Well,” she shrugged, “we all have our preferred fun time roleplays and if _that’s_ what you’d go for-“

“Can you stop being disgusting and actually ask for my order?” One of the customers asked, or well snapped and Len actually felt sorry for him. Especially since Lisa lifted an eyebrow, straightened her back, turned slowly to him and smiled sweetly.

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” She asked, her voice a touch above whisper and Len watched the guy’s widen as he gulped down, visibly shrinking in size. 

“That I like your coffee very much and wouldn’t mind to wait for it forever?”

“Good boy.” Lisa smiled and nodded. “End of the row.”

“But-“  His sister just raised an eyebrow and the guy hung his head but turned, walking to the end of the row and waiting. Huh. Len didn’t know they made _such_ a great coffee. Maybe he should start asking more for it. Or maybe Mick added special _something_ into the beans again. He lifted one of the coffee bags sniffing at it. No, ordinary coffee, this one.  

“So. Back to the topic at hand. “ Len’s sister was like a dog. If anyone asks, he called it. “I’d say you and Scarlet should have blue and red wedding-“

“I don’t want to marry him!” Okay, really, enough was enough. Next time Len would turn around he was half sure his sister would be presenting him with his pictures merged with Scarlet’s or something, claiming that’s how their children would look.

“That’s true; he just wants to bone him.” Oh, thank god for best friends. NOT.

“Mick! I do not!”

The older guy  - Len will remind him just how much older he was next time Mick was going to visit Axel, since he hated to be reminded of that, the guy freaking deserved it -  snorted. “Oh so you calling his name while rubbing one off in bathroom when you think we’re still sleeping means you don’t care at all. You know you’re not exactly quiet.”

Len was sure he never felt as mortified as he did then. Because, okay, having his sister make fun of him was one thing, but his best friend joining in – now what did he do to deserve that? Was he some kind of criminal in his previous life, killing tons of people robbing bunch of banks?  Not to mention he probably killed Santa too, if this was his punishment for his past crimes.

And then, of course, the shit hit the fan (hopefully not literally this time, Len had enough of cleaning the last time Axel was over) - the bell rang, Lisa’s grin widened and Len tried to push back the initial ‘oh fuck’ reaction.

“Talking about that… Hey, Scarlet!” She called, waving her hand at the newcomer.  The man looked over from where he was standing at the back of the row and frowned.

“That’s not my name!” He yelled back to them and eyed the row (or more like the growly people there), but in the end did walk up to the counter. If there were any mutters about that, one glare from Lisa shut them up, right before she rolled her eyes at the boy.

“Trust me; I know very well what your name is.”  If that was a hint to the whole fapping thing, they were going to have words. Long words and a lot of them at that.

Barry smiled sheepishly at that.

“Well yeah… I guess I come here often enough for that.”  Oh, okay. So it could’ve been a hint on that as well, or the kid could be just too stupid and ignorant to put two and two together. Len didn’t say anything.

But obviously Lisa didn’t care about Len’s thoughts (or didn’t even notice him having any), because she smiled even wider, making Len wonder if her face could split and stay like that. He looked over his shoulder at Mick and rolled his eyes when the man had very similar grin on his face. Okay, those two were obviously spending too much time together.  Len would do something about that if all three of them didn’t live right above the shop.

“What will it be today? We don’t have Sex on the beach on the menu, but I’m sure we could make it as a special for you.”

Len groaned as he stepped forward, pushing his sister out of the way,  he was so forbidding her contact with the customers from now on, while she was cackling and he looked at Barry.

“What do you want, Scarlet?”  He asked and Barry frowned.

“Seriously? Just because I wore that costume ONCE and it was Halloween everyone forgets my name?”

“Oh trust me; _he_ knows what your name is _very well_. Hell _my_ boyfriend knows what your name is by now.” Mick muttered from behind and Len turned and glared.

 “You, cradle-robber, ” he pointed at Mick, “kitchen. You – start making coffee.” He hissed at his sister and she shrugged, looking for the entire world like she allowed him to say that to her, because that what she wanted to do, at exactly that moment. He took a deep breath and turned back to Barry.

“Geez, Lenny. You’re one to talk. Is that kid even eighteen?” Mick muttered, but Len could hear him walking away, so he just took a deep breath. And few more.

“You know, if you know my name, maybe you could start writing that on the cups, instead of song lyrics.”  Barry offered, and Len’s eyes snapped to him.  What…? Was that a joke?

“You have a problem with them?” He asked slowly, forcing his voice to stay calm and not growl at all.

Barry lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture and smiled. Geez, if Len didn’t like the smile so much, his life would be so much easier. But as it was, it was a pretty smile and maybe, just maybe it made Len’s mind a bit dizzy with the need to lean over and reach out and-

“No, not at all. I just think I’d prefer my name more.”

And okay, that was where that fantasy ended.

“Whatever. What will it be today?”

“Hmmm…” Oh, there it was. Barry staring at the menu with that confused look in his eyes – as if he didn’t see it a thousand times already and Len was torn between kissing that look off his face (that way he’d be confused about something else, at least), and punching Barry, so that look would disappear that way.  Then Barry’s eyes slid to him again, and he smiled even wider.

“How about you surprise me? That ought to be good, right?”

Len snorted.

“Well, I’m pretty sure cyanide in your coffee would be a surprise, though I don’t think it would be a good one.”  When he got a wide-eyed look, Len rolled his eyes.

“ I was JOKING.”

Barry laughed at that, a short nervous chuckle and nodded, though his eyes still held that smudge of doubt in them.

“I certainly hope so. But I mean it. Really. Give me anything as long as it has some caffeine in it. And if it could be sweet, then that would be heaven. And to go?”

Len nodded and rang the order up, before moving to the coffee machine, where Lisa was snickering before taking her brother’s place behind the counter.  He started the coffee maker, and picked up the cup, thinking for a while, then smirking and marking the cup for Barry.

In few moments he handed the order over and Barry took it, smiling… and then lifted an eyebrow.

“’Ice, ice baby? Really? Is Vanilla Ice even still around? “ Barry asked, shook his head and chuckled, “well, thanks for the drink, anyway.” He waved and turned to the door, walking out quickly.

As Len watched him, he did his best to ignore his sister’s and Mick’s snickers and all those _stupid_ comments, and _yes, I can fucking hear you, Lisa!_ and instead wondered why he always fell for the oblivious ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and visit [My tumblr ](http://gemenice.tumblr.com)


End file.
